


Wimbledon

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka wins Wimbledon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wimbledon

**Author's Note:**

> The other half of the fic-art exchange I did with ryoukisarazu
> 
> The art can be found here: http://ryoukisarazu.tumblr.com/post/97866680108/solosorca-rules-get-a-writer-and-an-artist

Tezuka dived for the ball as it dropped over the net. His racquet connected, sending it back. But now he was on the ground, whilst his opponent was on his feet. It would be up to them whether he’d win this match point.

Through the net he saw the ball land and bounce and hoped that his opponent didn’t hit it back.

He saw the ball bounce again.

He’d just won Wimbledon.

The crowd around his was roaring in delight as he got to his feet and shook hands with his opponent and the umpire. Then he looked into the crowd at the box where all his friends and family were on their feet, cheering their hearts out.

Luckily, a gate had been install so that Tezuka could easily get up there, shaking hands and signing autographs for the crowd around him, without having to climb over the commentary box.

He was pounced on by the old Seigaku regulars, all shouting their congratulations and, in some cases, crying. He allowed himself to smile, hugging his friends back. He didn’t care if it was out of character, he’d just won Wimbledon!

His friends parted to allow his parents through, his mother hugged him tightly, tears in her eyes, telling him how proud she was of him. His father shook his hand and then pulled him into a hug, repeating his mother’s congratulations.

And then, they moved out the way, revealing Ryoma, smirking at him. He limped over (having sprained his ankle earlier in the tournament) and wrapped his arms around Tezuka’s neck, resting their foreheads together.

"I knew you’d do it," Ryoma said, "It was a good match."

"It was," Tezuka agreed. The whole world seemed to be fading away, so it was just himself and Ryoma in a cocoon of muffled noise.

"You’re playing me next year," Ryoma continued, "you’d better not give me a worse game than that."

Tezuka wanted to tell him that he could never give Ryoma anything but his best game. That playing Ryoma on the hallowed match below them would be an honour. But the words wouldn’t reach his lips. Instead, he kissed Ryoma in front of the whole world.

Their relationship was hardly a secret, they’d never confirmed it officially, but most people knew that the pair of them were dating. Fuji often described them as the world’s worst kept secret. Well, they were no longer secret now, not when Ryoma had wound his hands into Tezuka’s hair and was trying to get Tezuka to deepen the kiss.

Tezuka didn’t, just kissing Ryoma was careless enough for him. He was going to get enough awkward questions from the interviewers below as it as.

The world came back into focus as Tezuka pulled back from the kiss. The crowd were still cheering (mixed in with several wolf whistles). The display would make a few people angry, but Tezuka would worry about that later (and oh boy would he worry about it)

"Sorry," he said and Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Don’t be."


End file.
